What Comes After
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was a usual night but Amanda hadn't expected to hear what she had heard. Is her friendship with Baron in ruins or was it ever there to begin with? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Tension Or Anger?

_**4 ½ months ago…**_

_The door to Finn and Amanda's hotel room in Ireland slammed open and then closed with as much authority as Finn pinned a half naked Amanda against the wall, arms above her head before they kissed again._

_Finn picked Amanda up and took her to the bed, putting Amanda on it once she had slipped out of her shorts and he pulled his jeans off._

_When they were fully naked, Finn was on top of Amanda and pressed her close to him so she could feel how his body was reacting to her touching him, Amanda letting out a low moan as Finn trailed his mouth along her neck and right shoulder before she felt his teeth lightly sink into the crook of her neck and her eyes went wide with a feral look in them._

_"Much better…" Finn responded in a raspy tone, glancing at the box of condoms Seth had left them… but ignored it._

_Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted._

_"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck._

_"I won't hurt you… I love you too much to hurt you." Finn whispered, his fingers running through Amanda's hair as they took it slow._

_Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

_By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

_Once in each others arms and tangled up in the white bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed… and closed their eyes._

_It was the first night of their honeymoon and they wanted to enjoy it…_

**Present time**_**,**_ _**Survivor Series 2018…**_

Amanda had fixed her makeup and looked in the mirror when she heard the door open and saw Baron.

"Knock next time, Tommy." Amanda responded, calling him by his nickname.

"Have you seen Yukie? After when the SmackDown Women's locker room or Lynch knocked her out, she's been acting… however she acts." Baron questioned.

"Now Becky didn't mean it. Last I saw Yukie, she and Bayley were keeping Luna laughing." Amanda replied.

"I don't even understand why Yukie brought Luna here when she's supposed to be at home with her." Baron responded.

"Luna's going through separation anxiety like Birdie, it's perfectly normal for young kids." Amanda replied as she readjusted her A Pea In The Pod maternity jacquard off-the-shoulder blouse… and Baron, once again, saw her growing baby bump.

"You remind me of Yukie when she went through it. She even broke my hand while Luna was coming." Baron explained.

"I really hope I don't break Finn's." Amanda responded as she looked at the script. "Anyone else concerned about putting Nia on the team after she broke Becky's nose?" She asked.

"Alexa is still team captain of the Women's match, it's her decision since I've chosen her." Baron responded. "And she wasn't my first choice either but…"

"Plans change." Amanda replied before Finn walked in and they kissed.

"I hate this shirt on me." Finn whispered as he pointed to the Raw shirt.

"I can fix that…" Amanda replied with a smile before she pulled Finn's shirt off of him. "Much better." She responded before they kissed again.

"He still has to wear it. Hell, I even got Yukie into her Raw shirt from last year when she fought against Charlotte." Baron repiled, as he crossed his arms.

"Let him cut the sleeves off at least." Amanda responded.

"I've got a better idea." Finn replied before his hands gripped at Amanda's shirt… but Baron stopped them.

"Not now. And not here. Seriously, do you two want to end up like me and Yukie from last year's Survivor Series?" Baron responded.

"Right, got a point." Finn replied as Amanda gave him a sad eyes look. "I know love but there's a time and place for everything." He responded before they kissed again and he crouched down to her stomach. "Hey kiddo, take it easy on your mom tonight." He responded.

"I'm going to find Yukie. I have something important to tell her." Baron repiled, before he left.

After getting ready for the kick-off show, Amanda was on commentary… and her eyes widened in shock when she heard "Bada boom, realest guy in the room! How you doin'?" and stood up right as Enzo was tackled.

"Mandy, you still-" Kevin Dunn started to ask before Amanda cut the sound on her headset, took it off and walked over to the barrier.

Enzo stopped as he saw Amanda… and Luna looked to Yukie, who was holding her.

"Mama, it's Uncle Enzo." Luna responded.

"I never thought I see him again." Yukie repiled.

Amanda went to the back, looking like she had seen a ghost and Finn, Hunter and Stephanie walked to her, Finn and Amanda hugging.

"Don't worry, Mandy. He's been walked out by security right now." Hunter explained.

"I just… I didn't think I'd see him tonight." Amanda responded as Finn helped her sit down.

"I think Enzo was more shocked to see you, Darlin'." Finn replied.

"Even your goddaughter too. Look, you can see Luna running through the crowd trying to get to him." Hunter explained, before his eyes widen in shock at the TV.

"Luna Lizzie, come back here!" Yukie called out.

Luna turned and ran to her mother, who picked her up.

"You keep me on my toes, baby girl." Yukie responded before they left the crowd.

"They do at that age." Stephanie replied, her and Hunter remembering how the girls were when they were Luna's age.

Amanda and Finn knew that their baby would be the same way.

But they could also feel the tension from Baron.


	2. Can't Really Ignore It

"Why were they taking Uncle Enzo away, Daddy?" Luna asked as Baron held her.

"Because he was being loud and acting funny. So, he's on his way back home." Baron responded.

"Did losing Frank make him act like this?" Luna questioned, Baron knowing that she had seen Enzo's dog before.

"I think so, sweetheart." Baron replied.

"She scared me, I kept trying to hold onto her but-" Yukie responded but Baron gently shushed her.

"That happens a lot with kids this age, Yukie. It's not your fault. She probably wanted to see him after so long." Baron explained.

"I think he was more shocked to see Auntie Mandy." Luna responded.

After making sure they were safe with Sumire, Baron went and found Amanda and guided her to the curtain.

"The hell was he here for?!" Baron replied quietly.

"I don't know, I was just as shocked to see him!" Amanda whispered.

"Well, he's out of the arena now for causing whatever. Luna wanted to see him and had Yukie run around the arena for her. I hate to say that, but that's the first time I see Yukie finally exercise after having Luna." Baron explained.

"It's hard to do a lot of things when watching after a child." Amanda responded before she saw a text from Seth.

_'Yukie better not have Luna running around and trying to interrupt me and Shinsuke's match tonight.'_

"I've gotta go talk my Shield brother down." Amanda responded before she left.

Reaching Seth's locker room, she walked in… and he was a bit taken aback to see her in roomier clothes.

"Why the bigger clothes, Mandy? Did Balor do something to you?!" Seth questioned.

"Let's switch things a bit, I can't keep running around here until I'm completely ragged." Amanda responded as they hugged. "And Rora, Murphy and Vaughan kept me on my toes when they were toddlers, why do you think I was thin for so long?" She replied as they let go.

"It's that really the truth, Mandy?" Seth questioned.

Amanda rolled her eyes, pulled up her shirt and Seth's eyes widened when he saw that her stomach was no longer flat.

"You're pregnant?!" Seth exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. I was trying to figure out how to tell you but I kept chickening out." Amanda responded as she fixed her shirt.

"Baby's doing okay?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Amanda replied as Seth rested his right hand on her stomach.

"Boy or girl?" Seth responded.

"We'll find out next month." Amanda replied.

"And Luna?" Seth questioned.

"Perfectly safe with Yukie and Sumire. Mind if I sit down? My feet are starting to hurt." Amanda responded, the two sitting down. "I'm surprised Dean didn't tell you, he figured it out in September." She replied.

"I was focusing on myself for a while, since Yukie found out that I was cheating on her." Seth responded.

"I won't restate my opinion on that." Amanda replied.

"I know, I was an idiot." Seth responded before Dean walked in and closed the door.

"You were always one, Rollins." Dean replied.

"We all get a little reckless at times." Amanda responded as she and Dean hugged, Dean lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Little one better not be reckless like you or Finn when he or she grows." Dean replied.

"If he or she is anything like I was at 16, we are all in trouble." Amanda responded as they laughed.

Yukie's match against Charlotte was underway as Amanda was eating chocolate ice cream and mini pretzels at the same time Alexa walked in.

"Are people just ignoring the _'Knock before walking in' _policy?" Amanda asked as Finn massaged her swollen feet.

"Is this your little brat of a goddaughter?" Alexa questioned before Luna walked in with her face covered with grey metallic lipstick that matches her lips while holding the half empty matte lipstick tube.

"Luna, that is not for toddlers. Come here, kiddo." Amanda responded as Luna walked over, Amanda cleaning Luna's face off and putting the lipstick to the side. "Ruby won't be happy." She responded quietly.

"Where's Baron?" Finn asked.

"With the boss lady. He was supposed to be watching her, while Yukie went off somewhere out of the arena." Alexa explained.

Amanda pointed to the screen, Alexa seeing the match before leaving.

"Why is that lady like that?" Luna asked.

"I wish I knew why, sweetie." Amanda replied as Luna rested her tiny right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"I'll watch her, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

"Luna, you be a good girl for your Uncle Finn, okay?" Amanda responded before putting Luna in Finn's lap, Luna smiling and Amanda leaving.

When Amanda found Baron and Stephanie, she stopped when she heard them talking.

"Now, about that promotion, Stephanie. When am I going to get the permanent part of the job?" Baron questioned.

"I never really said permanent… I was actually considering Mandy for the job." Stephanie explained, which startled Baron.

"Mandy? Why her? You asked me to watch over Monday Night Raw during Angle's vacation, but you're giving it to her. Ever since I've been Acting General Manager, life was easier for me, Yukie and Luna." Baron explained.

"And life needs to be easier for Mandy, Finn and their baby too." Stephanie replied.

"I can put her on maternity leave, but I still need this job more than ever." Baron responded.

"Baron, just calm down-" Stephanie started to explain.

"No, you always favor Mandy over everyone else! And now that she was stupid enough to get pregnant, you want to give her the pay raise I could be bringing home?!" Baron shouted, Stephanie turning and seeing Amanda walk away with tears in her eyes… and turning to Baron with narrowed eyes. "Mandy… I didn't mean that." He responded, after calming down.

Stephanie walked away and caught up to Amanda, gently pulling her into her arms as Finn reached them after making sure Sumire was with Luna.

"The hell's gotten into him?" Finn asked before Stephanie guided Amanda to Finn and rubbed their right and left shoulders as they hugged.

"I don't know… just keep her calm." Stephanie replied before kissing Amanda on her forehead and leaving, reaching Dean's locker room and Dean letting her in. "I know this is last minute but Finn needs to stay near Mandy and the Raw vs SmackDown match is up next. Baron went and upset her." She explained, Dean nodding.

Yukie reached the _Demon Lovers_ locker room and found Sumire with an angry Luna.

"Daddy mean!" Luna responded as Yukie picked her up.

"I know, baby, that was mean of him to be that way to Auntie Mandy." Yukie replied, lightly stroking Luna's hair.

"Yukie, has Baron been like this before besides in the ring?" Sumire questioned.

"Not once… I guess he's just stressed that he's not bringing home enough money since we've been raising Luna. Still, that's no reason to take it out on Mandy." Yukie answered.

Yukie knew she had to keep the two friends calm for everyone's sake.


	3. Hard To Take Things Back

_**A/N: Shoutout to BrookWorm3 for help with this chapter. :)**_

"I don't get why he said that, I thought he was excited to be an uncle." Amanda responded as Finn brushed her tears away.

"I don't know if he was just too into his character or if he's really angry. Either way, that was royally fucked up of him to say that." Finn replied, lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as a knock sounded and they heard Hunter.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" Hunter asked after opening the door.

Amanda motioned for him to walk in and Hunter did, closing the door as Finn and Amanda sat up… and Hunter saw her reddened eyes as she stood up, Hunter pulling her into a hug and lightly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry about that kiddo. Baron and Yukie are going through something with Luna, and it's causing him to stress out." Hunter explained.

"Well he shouldn't take it out on me." Amanda responded as they let go, Hunter lightly cradling her face in his hands. "I didn't even know Steph was considering me to be GM." She replied.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, kiddo. But I guess it's out now." Hunter responded.

"He's gotta stay calm, she doesn't need the added stress." Finn replied as he stood up.

"I know and I'll sort this out, I promise." Hunter responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and left, Amanda and Finn holding each other.

_**November 19th 2018…**_

Dressed in a lavender A Pea In The Pod maternity floral print maxi dress, Amanda put her black gladiator sandals on and saw a text from Sumire.

_'Hey, have you heard from Yukie?'_

_'Not yet, why?' _Amanda responded.

_'I guess she might've headed out to Florida or to Rey's home in San Diego.' _Sumire replied before Amanda saw a text from Yukie.

_'Phone died out on me, recharging it and am with Rey's family. Sorry if I panicked anyone.' _

_'We're okay but call your mother.' _Amanda responded before she felt Finn's arms around her and they kissed.

"It's all gonna be okay, love. But if he acts out again, that's his last chance to be in our lives." Finn replied, lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach.

Yukie called Sumire and explained it to her.

"I just don't think Luna and I should be there tonight after how Baron reacted." Yukie replied.

"Understandable after what he said about Mandy." Sumire responded.

"Is she okay? She tends to not fully admit how she's feeling." Yukie replied as Rey blew raspberries on Luna's stomach and had her laughing… and Yukie smiled.

"I think she's mostly calmed down. And it's good to hear Luna laugh." Sumire responded.

"It is." Yukie replied.

_Hold Back The River_ by James Bay played through Amanda's earbuds as she looked through a script… and Baron saw her.

He attempted to walk over but felt a hand on his shirt, turned and saw Drew.

"Give kiddo her space." Drew responded.

"Is she still mad at me?" Baron questioned.

"She's got all those extra hormones so if you do approach, be cautious." Drew replied before Baron saw Amanda and Finn hold each other and kiss.

Amanda and Finn let go and she turned off IHeartRadio and put her rose gold earbuds away as Finn lightly rubbed her stomach.

"Also be cautious of Finn… whether you like it or not, Mandy is his wife now and they're having a baby." Drew replied before he left.

When Braun showed up at the locker room with fried chicken, Amanda smiled and she hugged him after he set it down before they ate.

"So I'm guessing you'll be Raw's new GM until you go on leave?" Braun questioned as Amanda washed her hands.

"That's the way creative's going." Amanda replied before she went to brush her teeth, rinse her mouth out with mouthwash and reapply her lip balm and nude lipgloss.

When Raw was starting off, Baron was in the ring and the crowd was booing him. He smirked and said, "Since Raw won last night it has come to my attention that we are the A Team, the Marvel because DC is just to horrible and don't even get me started on their new Batman. But, I was in a meeting with Stephanie and she gave some news." He looked around and said, "I am the new GM of-"

Stephanie's music hit and she walked to the ring with Hunter by her side. She got into the ring and said, "Baron, Baron, Baron, I guess getting hit in the head so many times is making you lose some brain cells too. Now, don't take this personally, I don't want Luna to ever see her father as a liar, right?"

"I'm not a liar." Baron replied.

"Sure, uh huh. And now WWE Universe let me introduce you to your new GM of Raw…" Stephanie responded.

"Wait, wait, wait, before you do can I just say that I really need this." Baron interrupted.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I need a better paycheck for my family!" Baron replied frantically.

"Well so does Mandy, and you can't make Yukie carry your weight around just to support Luna and yourself. You have a job too, don't make me make you a jobber again, Thomas." Stephanie said.

Once Baron finally shut up Stephanie smiled and said, "Now let me introduce the new GM of Raw, until further notice, here she is… Mandy Cena-Balor!"

The crowd went nuts when _Angel _by Depeche Mode blared through the arena and Amanda walked out, her dress showing off her growing baby bump.

"What are Stephanie and Hunter thinking?!" Corey exclaimed.

"They're doing what's right! Baron doesn't deserve this job!" Renee responded as Hunter helped Amanda into the ring.

The crowd was still cheering as Baron leaned against the post with a very pissed off look on his face and Amanda held a microphone.

Amanda turned to the crowd and said, "Well, howdy folks!" They cheered like crazy as many fans were cheering _"Demon Queen, Demon Queen, Demon Queen!" _She giggled and said, "This is one crazy crowd, I say, I guess y'all took happy pills, huh? And trust me, you all have a right to be excited." She replied, affectionately rubbing her growing baby bump.

Baron groaned in the mic and responded by saying, "Nobody cares about how you want to give birth to your baby without any pain meds or your health, people could care less about you anyway. What I care about is that you took my job."

"Raw under your leadership, Corbin, has been an abject failure. The morale back there, the ratings plummeting… all your fault since you only do what's best for you and your associates, no one else. And since you lost your chance to be Universal Champion, you basically screwed Strowman over because of your _"If I can't have it, no one else can!" _mentality." Amanda replied.

"Damn right I did. And you know what else? You're a little slut!" Baron shouted.

Stephanie's jaw dropped and Hunter narrowed his eyes as they knew it was unscripted.

"I am a way better candidate to being a GM and if I had to pick someone from the women's division, it would Alexa so that way she and I could fire your slutty ass. No parent wants their son or daughter looking up to someone like you. I mean is that kid even Finn's-" Baron replied.

But before he could finish, he was tackled by Finn and the two fought as Stephanie and Hunter got Amanda out of the ring… and Finn grabbed Baron by his neck and repeatedly slammed his head against the mat until he was pulled off of Baron by the referees.

Finn walked over to Amanda, pulling her into his arms and the two kissing… and Baron watched them leave.

And he knew he had cost himself everything.


	4. Weight Off Of My Shoulders

_**September 19th 2006… **_

_Amanda answered her phone, being greeted by a worried Hiroki on the other line as he had just witnessed Amanda punch a chair into Kevin Thorn's face._

"_Is anything broken?!" Hiroki asked._

"_Yeah, two of Thorn's teeth and his nose. Hope he doesn't hold grudges." Amanda replied._

"_No, I'm talking about you!" Hiroki retorted._

"_No, just bruised. I don't know who approved that segment." Amanda explained as she glanced at her right hand, which was being checked over by Tommy Dreamer._

"_That was badass out there though, kid." Tommy replied._

"_That better not be a boyfriend, Mandy." Hiroki responded._

"_No! Tommy's more of an uncle to me!" Amanda explained before Yukie took the phone from Hiroki._

"_Don't mind him. He was dropped on his head so many times when he was a baby. Seriously, __Mandy__, that match was brutal!" Yukie exclaimed._

"_It was and I wish Thorn had let me and Ariel finish it. I'm asking for a match against the Gangrel wannabe next week though." Amanda replied._

"_Good girl. I gotta get back to the Tv, Sabu's gone batshit crazy again." Yukie responded before they hung up._

_Amanda and Tommy looked at the Tv, seeing that Yukie was right._

_It was after the ECW taping that Amanda snuck off and met up with Randy, the two kissing._

"_No one else will know what we're doing, Babe, I promise." Randy responded before they left._

_Little did Amanda know how things would kick off the chaos in her life… _

**Present time**_**, November 19th 2018**_**… **

Baron was in the backstage area, moving his things out of the office.

He had his wrestling job at least but he was so sure he'd be permanent GM of Raw.

He looked up and saw Alexa.

"What the hell was that out there, your job being given to her?!" Alexa responded.

"Once again, I lost control of my mouth and spoke some words I should've kept trapped." Baron replied.

"None of what you said out there was scripted? You realise that the baby who would've been your godchild heard you, right?" Alexa questioned.

"Yeah, I realize that. But I'm sure that I'm not even going to be in his or her's life now. Or maybe… not even in Yukie's or Luna's lives." Baron explained.

In the _Demon Lovers _locker room, Finn got Amanda to lie down as he could see she was exhausted.

"Your hands are bleeding…" Amanda responded when she saw the scrapes on Finn's hands.

"Darlin', don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Finn replied while looking down at the scrapes. "It's you and our little one I'm worried about." He responded after putting a blanket on her.

"Where does Corbin get off claiming that the child you and I created isn't yours? I'm glad you messed Chrome Dome's face up." Amanda replied.

"He damn well had it coming. He had the nerve to talk to you like that and think he can get away with it. I'm your husband and I'm supposed to protect you and our child." Finn explained.

"Yukie should've ran screaming from him sooner." Amanda responded before they kissed and Finn rested his head and right hand on her stomach.

"I hope you didn't hear what your Uncle Baron said about you and your mother, little one." Finn responded before kissing Amanda's stomach.

"Former Uncle Baron. Now he's just a crazy bald guy." Amanda replied before Dean walked in. "Hey Deano." She responded.

"What the hell is Corbin's problem? Why did he ask for a bigger paycheck, I mean he and Yukie are wrestling again." Dean asked.

"He's angry. Always has been." Amanda replied.

"I know that. But he still the loving asshole fiance and father to those two. Wait… do you think something happened to Luna which is why he needed a bigger paycheck?" Dean responded.

"We were there at her checkup with them, she's perfectly healthy." Finn replied.

"I think Corbin's got a mistress." Amanda responded, Dean going wide eyed.

"What? That Wolf Puppy is cheating on Yukie?" Dean asked.

"It would be one thing that could explain his strange behavior. Always looking at his phone, not watching Luna at times, not paying attention to Yukie… if it's not that and it's not Luna's health, maybe he's feeling tied down and resentful from raising a kid that's not his." Amanda responded.

"He loves those two no matter what and he's doing that to them?! That's it, time for me to teach that asshole a lesson." Dean retorted, as he started cracking his knuckles but Amanda stopped him.

"Dean, let's not jump the gun here. We need solid evidence before we act, okay?" Amanda responded after Finn and Dean got her to lie back down… and they knew she was right.

"He needs to straighten out his behavior." Dean replied.

"He does. And him implying that Mandy sleeps around is baseless, no one's gonna buy it." Finn responded.

After clearing out the office, Baron had found Bobby and Drew… and neither of them look thrilled to see him.

"What?" Baron asked.

"We talked about dissolving our group after how you treated Mandy earlier." Bobby responded, startling Baron.

"You can't do that, cause I was the one who helped you two be the main ones in the ring. You know, help you out and all." Baron repiled.

"All of that isn't worth the fallout, she's our friend too!" Drew responded angrily.

"So you two are just going to choose her over me?" Baron asked.

"That's about right." Bobby responded.

"Fine then. I still have Yukie who can listen to me, not you two or others." Baron repiled, before he left.

It was as Raw progressed that Amanda was in her office when Ruby, Liv and Sarah walked in.

"What brought you three here?" Amanda questioned.

"Since you're now the talk of this business, we want a match. And we want it tonight. For example, how about that best friend of yours? I haven't even touched her, not even once." Ruby explained.

"She's at home with her child. And maybe you weren't all that close with your parents but every parent needs a night off." Amanda replied.

"Are you asking for it, Mandy?" Ruby asked.

"I will have you hauled out in cuffs, Ruby. You've gotten off way too lightly without any punishment so… I've got a match in mind for you. You against Natalya at TLC in a tables match… with Liv and Sarah locked in a shark cage." Amanda replied, which evoked cheers from the audience and anger from Corey.

"This isn't over yet, Mandy. Remember that." Ruby responded before the Riott Squad left.

"Mandy's abusing her power!" Corey protested.

"She's restoring order here!" Renee responded.

"This is what we need for Monday Night Raw, since Corbin got replaced." Michael explained.

"He's right, Corey, Mandy's not abusing her power!" Renee replied.

"Mandy could lead Monday Night Raw into war one day, and someone else could take over. Maybe someone better than her." Corey explained.

"Raw already went to war once." Amanda responded quietly from where she was, the camera no longer filming her and Finn walking in.

"Looks like Corey doesn't agree with you, Darlin'. Have you talked to Yukie yet?" Finn asked.

"She was giving Luna a bath when I called." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"You ask if she noticed about anything different about Baron?" Finn asked.

"I did… she promptly hung up." Amanda responded.

Finn knew that Yukie did that when she wanted to believe that something wasn't true.

_**December 3rd 2018…**_

It was just a little after 1 in the morning when Amanda rested her right hand on her stomach, Finn resting his left hand below hers… and both smiling.

"Hey there, kid… yeah, everyone is going a little crazy but you're safe." Finn responded before he kissed Amanda's stomach.

"We'll always protect you, little one." Amanda replied, the baby kicking happily in response to that.

Amanda and Finn kissed, Finn sitting up and retrieving the remaining pizza to heat up as Amanda could no longer stand in front of the microwave.

As she ate, Amanda hoped that when Yukie showed back up on Raw that there wouldn't be any arguing between her and anyone.


End file.
